This invention relates generally to an advertising novelty and more particularly to a novelty having a substrate made of paper or the like and printed with an advertisement or an informative message. The substrate may, for example, be a printed cocktail napkin, a place mat, a card, a flyer or any similar item bearing printed advertising or informative material.